Return from action
by Sullyranger
Summary: Adam comes home after 'Once a Ranger' with Alpha, however there is more to his tale. Adam/Tanya, Tommy/Kat, Conner/Kira
1. Messages

Adam opened the door to his house, having just dropped off Kira in Reefside so she could visit her parents and Adam got the chance to see Tommy for the first time since they passed their powers on and went their separate ways. Tommy introduced him to Hayley who was kind enough to take a look at his hand which was fractured from punching Thrax square in the chest with only his glove on. Now that he was back in Angel Grove, Adam was hoping for some peace and quiet since it was a little after one in the morning. However his hopes were short lived as Alpha 6 came into the living room bumping into the end table and then the couch,

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi, it's been so long since I was deactivated by the galaxy rangers and sent back to Angel Grove, but they must have crossed a wire when they did because my voice has changed." Alpha said as he walked over to the couch and sat next to Adam who was on the verge of passing out. Alpha picked up the tv remote and flipping through the channels. Adam glanced over at his answering machine and saw a blinking red light indicating that he had a message, or to be more accurate and butt load of messages. Adam wanted to just wait til after he got a few hours of sleep, but since the news covered the return of the Overdrive rangers Adam was pretty sure that Tanya, Trini and Aisha would all chew him out for doing so. He pressed the play button and the messages began, the first was Rocky asking how long he was going to be out of town because he had to get back to his own martial arts classes and balancing both of theirs was beginning to get difficult seeing as he had moved to Blue Bay Harbor, the message ended and the next one played.

"Hey Adam, it's Kim, look me and Aisha are planning a bit of a get together of the old team. As you know it'll have been ten years since Zordon…" she trailed off a bit, Adam looked down, when Carlos came by and told about Zordon making the ultimate sacrifice in order to rid the galaxy of evil, he was shaken as much as the other rangers. Kim's voice entered Adam's head once again as she finished her message, "Anyway we wanted to get those of us that were able to have been rangers under his watchful eyes back together for that weekend, and if you know how to reach Tommy that would be great. I hasn't spoken to him since he and Jason went on that 'all red' mission to the moon back in '02, well when you get this message call me back at 805-555-9943."

Adam received similar messages from Jason, Zack and Aisha just calling to catch up. He walked into the conjoining kitchen to get a soda and see if he had any lunch meat to make a sandwich, once this was done he turned around and returned to the living room and sat next to Alpha as he continued to flip through the channels. "Alpha, are you looking for something in particular to watch, or are looking for or are you just channel surfing?" Alpha stopped pressing the up channel button and turned to look at Adam as another message from a charity played from the answering machine.

"Channel surfing? I wasn't aware you could surf on channels, will I need a surf board?" Alpha asked and tilted his head in a quizzical manner causing Adam to laugh as another message from Zack began to play

"Yo Adam, man I just saw the news and since I know it wasn't me in those black spandex, I figured it must be you. How did you get your powers back? Call me back when you can buddy, you have my number." Adam sighed, stupid celebrity status of the Overdrive team, the 'retro' rangers as he had come to think of them had driven the media crazy since they refused to reveal their identities to the public and since only Bridge's team of rangers that were publically known but was from the future, they didn't have much trouble. Adam groaned, he knew if he'd been captured on camera while morphed then almost everyone who knew him as a ranger would be calling him to ask about it. Sure enough every message after Zack's was from his former teammates, minus Justin since he was finishing college at MIT and didn't watch the news much, and Kat who was now teaching at the Royal Academy in London, asking how he got his powers back and why he didn't call the few with active powers for help.

"Alpha, it sounds like we're going to have to retell our little adventure to everyone at Kim's little reunion. Of course you'll be meeting some of them for the first time won't you? Seeing as you didn't show up until just after we became the Turbo rangers." Adam said more to himself than to Alpha who had left the sofa and was looking around Adam's house. "Alpha, what are you doing?" adam asked as Alpha picked up a lamp in the hallway that he began to take apart and put back together only in a new shape. Adam looked over the robot's shoulder, and saw that Alpha was modifying the lamp into something.

"If I make this right, then I should be able to use this to recharge my power cells as long as the light bulb works." Alpha explained as he screwed in the light bulb and it began to give off a small amount of light. Alpha flipped a small switch and the light turned off.

The final message began to play, it was from Tanya, and was she livid, "ADAM PARK! Why on earth are you running around rangering again? We passed that mantle on a long time ago for a reason! If something were do happen to you then I'd never forgive myself! Look just call me the MOMENT you get this message, I don't care what time of day or night it is." Adam and went over to his phone and picked it up and dialed Tanya's number, he wanted to wait until morning, but he knew if he did then Tanya would chew him out for three days straight before getting around to helping the Overdrive rangers. After a few rings he got her voicemail and he left a message saying he just got back and would call her again after he had gotten a few hours of sleep and with that he hung up, found a place where Alpha didn't mind being 'plugged in' and made his way to the bathroom for a shower before bed.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Reefside, Tommy had been catching up with Conner who ran a soccer program for kids after they got out of school in the afternoons and Kira who had just been brought to town by Adam and was visiting her parents before returning to New York to finish her album she was working on and Ethan was packing up to return from M.I.T., when he realized the hour and decided to get some sleep even though it was the beginning of summer break. He noticed he had a message and wondered why he hadn't heard the phone ringing that night, he hit the play button and his old friend Jason's voice filled his ears.

"Hey bro, it's Jason. Look I've kept my word and haven't told the others about knowing where you are, what you're doing, or what you were doing just a few years ago with four of your students." Tommy noted Jason was speaking in a hushed tone, meaning that Trini, Jason's loving wife and former yellow ranger or one of their old friends was nearby, "But Kim is doing a reunion thing on the anniversary of Zordon's death, and I know a the gang would love to see you again. So if you could make it back to Angel Grove for it that would be cool. And you could bring your latest team with you if you want." Tommy took a deep breath, seeing most of his friends again would be a nice change of pace, and be a great chance for the former Dino Thunder rangers to meet their predecessors. Tommy was surprised when Jason's voice came back on one last time, "Oh and Tommy… Kat's gonna be coming." And with that he hung up.

"Kat's going to be there?" Tommy said to himself as he slumped onto his bed.


	2. Early to Rise, Early to be Yelled at

Adam awoke to a loud banging on the front door of his house. He looked over at his clock with a groan and saw that it was just past 7:30 am, he rolled off his bed and put a shirt on before heading to the door. In his groggy state, Adam figured it had to be Tanya seeing as he only called her before turning in. He opened the door and there stood a very upset and distraught Tanya as Adam expected, what he wasn't expecting was an equally pissed Trini, Aisha, and Kim with a worn looking Rocky, Jason who was highly interested in Adam's porch light, and in the back of the group stood a smiling Zack who managed to wave at Adam before Tanya exploded and led the mob of angry women inside.

"ADAM WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? RUNNING OFF TO BE A RANGER AGAIN FIGHTING WITH RANGERS YOU'VE NEVER MET OVER THOSE OF US THAT STILL HAVE ACTIVE POWERS?" Adam backed out of his angry ex's way as she and the other girls made their way to the living room and sat down awaiting an explanation. Jason came in and put a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a look that practically said 'run-for-our-life', and made his way to the wall on the opposite side of the room of the ladies followed by Zack who flashed his trademark smile and finally Rocky. Adam knew he owed him an explanation more than anyone else. Adam shut his door and then he heard a can hit the floor in the floor in the kitchen, silently cursing to himself because he knew exactly who it was. Alpha must have heard the knocking or Tanya's shouting, and 'unplugged' himself to investigate. He walked into the living room to find seven people staring at him in complete bewilderment, he then promptly turned back around and began to make his way back to where he had been charging. He was almost to the kitchen entrance when Tanya found her voice

"Alpha?" which caused Alpha 6 to stop and turn, "Alpha is that you?" the robot took a good look at her and suddenly realized who it was.

"Tanya!" he shouted much like he did Adam's name when he was reactivated a few days ago. Alpha then proceeded to give the former yellow Zeo/Turbo ranger an awkward robo-hug. The other once rangers also made their way to Alpha only to realize that he wasn't the one they had known when they were seventeen, so they introduced themselves and told him that they were also rangers. However the moment the introductions ended Tanya remembered why they had come to Adam's house to begin with.

"don't think having Alpha here is going to get you off the hook, if anything it only adds more to what you have to tell us." She then firmly planted her hands on her hips and stood silently waiting for him to begin his tale. Adam sighed and wondered how to even start.

"Well it's not like I meant to keep you guys in the dark, all of you are my best friends." The guys seemed satisfied with this, however when they took on step in the front doors direction Aisha told Rocky to 'plant it' and he found himself in a chair within seconds. "Come on guys, I was closing my dojo a few weeks ago and my biggest concern was what to have for dinner, and the next thing I know a glowing golden knight specter called the Sentinel Knight appears outta nowhere saying I'm needed once more then in Briarwood forest, morphed introducing myself to the green Mystic ranger, Blue Wind Ninja ranger, yellow Dino ranger, and a red ranger from the future. " Jason choked a bit at the mention of Kira which only Adam caught.

"Well that doesn't explain why you didn't call us to help" Trini piped up seeing as she, Jason, Rocky and Tanya all still had active powers.

"Chill out Trini," Zack said, "I'm sure Adam would've called us if he had the choice. It's not like he'd choose a bunch of strangers to fight evil with over us." looking at Adam, "Right?" Adam shook his head, and explained how he was told it would only be temporary and then told his friends about the biggest shock.

"The only reason I was even called back was because the spawn of our past evils was involved." Seeing the confused look on all their faces he put it in plain english, "Rita and Zedd had a kid." This statement was answered from a collection of ew's, what's, and the sound of Zack gagging. "Had it not been for their son , Thrax, I most likely would've never been recalled, never got my black ranger powers back and never got to LEAD the veteran ranger team." Everyone in the room save for Adam and Alpha found their mouths hanging open once again.

"Well I'm still upset with you for risking your neck like that." Tanya said as she stood up and made her way closer to Adam stopping by Alpha, "You should have said no to this 'Sentinel Knight' person and…umm." She was cut off as Adam closed the space between them and kissed her, when he broke the kiss she merely had the same misty eyed look she had when they were dating after passing the turbo powers.

"Look, I know I owe you all an in depth explanation and all, especially you Rocky, but I just got home six hours ago with all your messages which I planned to return and tell you guys everything at the reunion picnic Kim and Aisha are planning." Once again the guys seemed satisfied, and began to get up, however Aisha once again glared at her fiancé and Rocky dropped back into his seat. She looked to Tanya who was failing to regain her composure for what they should do, Tanya nodded as best she could while swaying in place towards Adam; and then the girls stood up, Aisha grabbing Rocky by the arm and half leading, half dragging him out the door. Tanya kissed Adam again just before she made her way to the door where Jason was holding it open for her, "Hey Jason, could I talk to you for a sec, I have a question about being the leader of a power ranger team and having to make the calls you have to make."

Jason shrugged and came back inside, as soon as the door was shut Adam wasted no time beating around the bush, "You know about Tommy don't you? Kira told me about how he trained her and a few of her friends to become the Dino rangers and later became the black Dino ranger, figures he couldn't use red, green or white." He said with a chuckle as Jason smirked.

"Look Adam, it's not that I didn't want you guys to know where Tommy is or what he's been up to, but after the forever red mission he asked me to keep him going to work for Dr. Mercer a secret. Then the Dino rangers appeared and I helped his friend Hayley with her cyber café, since I run the youth center here since now Captain Stone returned to AGPD. Anyway Tommy called me a few days after the mission and asked to keep quiet about him for a while. Please don't tell Trini that I knew, she'll kill me then divorce me."

Adam forced back a laugh, Jason fought countless monsters as a ranger and fought Goldar several times without morphing, yet the one thing he was scared of was his much shorter wife and original yellow ranger. Jason saw this and gave him a half-hearted glare before laughing himself. "Anyways, I invited him to the get together and told him to bring his new team. If he shows then maybe you should take credit for getting to work with the yellow Dino ranger and not me for keeping it secret."

"I guess I could do that, Kira's really cool, she reminds me of Aisha mixed with Trini and is a pop star like Tanya." Jason nodded and after realizing that they were finished talking made his way to the door, Adam following him. They made it to Zack's black escalade where most of the others except for Rocky and Aisha who drove their own car, a blue camero with two yellow strips in the middle of the body and red leather interior. They said their goodbyes, except for Tanya whose hand was taken by Adam and lead back to his house, She looked abck at the others and mouthed 'go' to them and followed Adam back to his house. Once inside, Adam retold his 'recruitment' of helping the Overdrive rangers to her after sitting them on the sofa with Alpha who was eager to speak of his repairing the morphing grid.

Once he finished Adam leaned back on the couch, and much to his surprise, Tanya cuddled next to him, resting her on his chest. He put his arm around her like he used to before they ended things, and they sat there in silence the only noise being Alpha as he returned to his charging device in the laundry room. After five or so minutes of quiet rest, Adam remembered something.

"Hey, it just occurred to me. How did pop singing sensation Tanya Sloan and Olympic gold medalist Kimberly Hart both travel to Angel Grove without a mob of reporters behind them?" Tanya looked up at him thoughtfully for a minute and then simply stated that they didn't sneak under the reporter radar, which caused Adam to groan slightly, the last thing he wanted to put up with was MORE reporters after his time reliving his teenage life.

"Don't worry, I got a rental car under Rocky and Aisha's name, and it's parked at Jason and Trini's house so the media should be completely clueless as to where I am." Tanya assured him, guessing after the last week and a half of being back in costume and meeting a several more recent rangers. Adam let a sigh of relief; he put his arm around Tanya and took a moment to remember back when they first began dating and how blissful it was. He was yanked back to the real world by Tanya who asked a question he often wondered himself, "Mmmm, why did we ever break up?" He looked down at her, they both knew the answer yet she seemed to need to hear it anyway.

"You said you didn't want to up root my life just because I was dating you when you started getting national attention, and since then it's just been phone calls, letters, and e-mails. But in all honesty, I wouldn't care if every national magazine built a camp outside my front door as long as I was with you." Tanya looked up at him tears beginning to form, Adam wiped the away and kissed her on the forehead, "But you're here now so it doesn't matter. I'd wait forever for you Tan."

Once again she looked at him and this time she spoke clearly without tears yet full of loving emotion, "Then consider your wait over Adam, I don't feel like pretending that I'm not interested in anyone when you are the only man I've ever had feelings for." And with that the two kissed once again and as Alpha shut the door to the laundry room while Tanya stood and led Adam toward his room.

Tommy still hadn't recovered from Jason's message, and yet hadn't deleted it either; instead he played it a few times before he passed out and awoke to find Hayley standing over him with a worried expression on her face. "What?" he asked half awake.

"Tommy I've known you for years and as forgetful as you are, I've never known you to fall asleep in your clothes." Hayley stated, Tommy looked down and sure enough he was still wearing tan pants and a black collared shirt. He shoved himself up and went to splash water on his face, after he did so his close friend and tech wiz was standing there with her arms crossed. "So are you going to this thing Jason called you about, or are you going to be like Conner and avoid the chance to tell the girl of your dreams how you really feel?"

Tommy looked at her with an all too knowing glance, but decided not to address the part about Conner. "Honestly, I'm not sure if I'm going or not, I haven't seen or called any of them in five years except for Jase." He said a touch of sadness in his voice from the realization that he had shunned most of his friends from his teenage years.

"Well I'll make it easy on you," Hayley said "You're going and you're taking the Dino rangers with you." Tommy looked at her yet again and by the stern look on her face he knew that he was going to do as she said one way or the other, ranger or not. "And I'll come as well, see if I can get Conner to do what he's best at: opening his big mouth without thinking."

And with that Hayley left Tommy's room to let him muse, he knew he needed to make up for distancing himself from his friends and former teammate, however he was nervous about them finding out about him being a ranger yet again like Adam and Jason knew. Just as he had finished changing into a clean set of clothes, he heard a knock on the door; he knew it had to be Conner and Kira with Ethan having just arrived back from his last semester at MIT. He sighed and prepped himself to tell them that he were going to be visiting Angel Grove in a week and a half and they were welcome to come along.


	3. Phone Calls and Video Files

The Dino Thunder Rangers stood outside of Dr. O's house, Ethan had driven in from MIT and the three core members of the team were visiting their once teacher, mentor and friend. They waited for a minute or two before Conner walked to a small potted plant and picked up the inner pot revealing a spare key to the house in the larger outer pot. He inserted the key and unlocked the door, as they made their way inside Dr. O was seen coming down the hall tugging the end of a clearly fresh shirt.

"Why did I show you where my spare was again?" the former black/red/white/green ranger asked more to himself than the Dino rangers receiving laughs "Where's Trent? I thought he and Ethan were both getting in town last night." This being news to Ethan, went to stand by Dr. O to look at the other two, Conner looked at Kira as well; they all knew that Kira was closest to Tent even after they tried dating and found that there was no spark between them.

She looked at the three men before her: her best friend, her surrogate brother, and her former science teacher, and shrugged. "He called me last night and said that he was going to spend some time with his father and Elsa…" with that she opened the mouth on a small dinosaur model, revealed the trap door to the dino ruins and made her way down the stairs. Even though they didn't have powers anymore, with the exception on Dr. O(Zeo) and Kira, the still felt most at home in the ruins under Dr. O's house and spent the majority of their time there talking about battles they had been in or just going through Dr. O's video files on other ranger teams.

After about an hour and a half of this, Tommy heard his cell phone ringing. Pulling it out to see Jason was calling, "Sorry guys I need to take this," He said as he went up the stairs to talk to his best friend in semi-private seeing as Hayley was in his room currently going through his drawers packing for the trip to Angel Grove that was over a week away. The three younger rangers in his 'basement' traded confused looks before Ethan shrugged and turned to the computer they had watched Dr. O's video about ranger history on. When the screen came up a file was already open, one that the three had never seen before.

"Hey guys come check this out; I think Dr. O has been working on a new vid about the ranger's legacy." Kira and Conner were on either side of him within seconds.

"Forever Red?" Kira asked aloud as Conner tried to hide his smirk, "Dr. O made a video solely about red rangers?" sounding somewhat offended

"Only one way to find out." Conner answered her as he leaned over and clicked on play button. As with the other videos Dr. O had made relating to the Power Rangers, the first thing to appear on the screen was their mentor. He gave a brief explanation of who he was and then began on the subject of the video in question.

"The following mission took place in the year 2002, during the time of the Wild Force Rangers. The Red Wild Force Ranger: Cole Evans, was selected by myself to be a part of a top secret mission to the moon, along with eight other red rangers: Wesley 'Wes' Collins (Red Time Force Ranger), Eric Meyers (Quantum Ranger), Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger), Leo Corbett (Red Galaxy Ranger), Andros of KO-35 (Red Space Ranger), Theodore Jay 'T.J.' Johnson (Red Turbo Ranger), Aurico the Red Alien Ranger, myself as the Red Zeo Ranger, and Jason Lee Scott the Mighty Morphin' Red Ranger and my closest friend." The screen showed each red ranger respectfully. At the mention of Jason however, Kira hit the pause button.

"Ok, how could Jason have been involved with this? Didn't he give his powers to Rocky when he left for that peace conference?"

"Well maybe Dr. O explains it in the video." Ethan suggested, Kira made an "O" and he hit play.

"I called for Jason's help because when the duplicate power coins that Rocky, Adam, and Aisha had were destroyed along with Billy's, Katherine's and my own the power that was transferred to theirs by the sword of light returned to Jason's, Zack's, and Trini's power coins which were still intact." Ethan and Conner both gave Kira quick smiles; Conner's lingering a little longer before Dr. O began recounting the tale on the video. "It all started when the last surviving generals of the evil Machine Empire began searching for something on the moon near the Sea of Tranquility, as I had feared they had found the hiding place of Lord Zedd's personal zord: Serpentera." The Screen showed five robotic figures as well as a picture of Lord Zedd, which instantly made Kira realize why Thrax looked the why he did. When Serpentera was mentioned the pictures were replaced by another of a large robotic serpentine looking dragon, the zord towered over buildings and even showed that the Thunder Megazord was small enough in comparison for Serpentera to step on like a bug. The Dino Rangers looked at one another again, each grateful that they hadn't had to go up against the zord that Dr. O had faced many times bbefore.

Dr. O on the screen started back up again, as if giving whoever might be watching a minute to take in the sheer might of Serpentera. "After Andros contacted me to let me know that the generals had almost finished uncovering the most powerful zord ever created, I sent out a call for all active red rangers. Cole, Wes, Eric, Carter, T.J., Andros, Myself, and a late arrival from Jason met at the NASADA base in Angel Grove before taking the Astro Megaship to the moon, unfortunately we got there just as they were preparing to board Serpentera and attack earth. After a brief confrontation with a mess of Cogs, Cole was the first to notice the Generals Under the command of General Venjix were attempting to make a getaway to Serpentera." Conner, Kira and Ethan watch as the red Wild Force ranger chased down the five robot only to be fired upon by the one known as Venjix, however before Cole received the final blow the two missing red rangers, Leo and Aurico, fly in and save him in the knick of time; as per ranger code.

They continued to watch as the video played on showing collective reds morph, with the exception of Aurico who was morphed when he arrived. Then it began to show the ten reds pair off to fight the five generals, Cole going after Venjix with little success until Jason delivers a corkscrew kick to the mechanical being's chest. The other rangers seemed to have a far easier time dealing with their general. Dr. O and Wes took one down in no time, Dr. O finishing him with a flying Zeo kick. Eric and Aurico are shown fighting with one on a hill, Aurico taunting the female sounding robot before Eric used his Quantum Defender to destroy 'her'. T.J. and Leo were engaged in a sword fight with another general T.J. defeating it with his Turbo Blade and Turbo Lighting Sword. Andros and Carter are seen in a shoot out with a general that was wielding a rather large plasma cannon, with a graceful display of dodging maneuvers, the two got close enough to combine their firepower to launch the general 'Steelon' off a nearby cliff. Suddenly the focus of the video was back on Jason and Cole who had managed to severely damage Venjix with the dagger on his belt, but to the ranger's dismay the last remaining general leaped atop Serpentera and managed to activate it. The ten red rangers gathered beneath the zord as it began to circle the Sea of Tranquility.

Dr. O's voice returned to the video, "However after Venjix had Serpentera up and running Cole was able to call upon his Wild Force Rider, a flying motorcycle that not only allowed him to engage Serpentera and Venjix, but also gave him the idea to fly into the zord and destroy it from the inside out. The final scenes in the video were of Cole as he flew his bike into Serpentera's mouth and explosions rocked the zord before it fell to pieces, the other nine reds celebrating on the surface of the moon with Jason stating it was 'not bad for a rookie'. Then the present day Dr. O appeared on the screen again, "with Serpentera destroyed we returned to earth and bid our farwells to one another before returning to our homes and lives. Cole had to help his team defeat to Orgs and keep the world safe as has been the sworn duty of all Power Rangers before him and as it will be or the teams to come."

With that the video cut off, the three were silent for several minutes before Conner finally spoke up. "Man every red ranger to ever fight evil gathered together for a top secret mission to the moon! How cool would it have been to have been there for that?" The other two just rolled their eyes as he babbled on about how he and the other reds would have kicked those "tin cans" into next week. After a moment Conner asked something that slipped all their minds. "Hey, where's Dr. O" They looked at each other then towards the steps he had gone up when his phone had begun to ring. They made their way towards them and climbed halfway before they could hear their mentor and friend clearly without being seen.

"I don't know if the Dino Rangers are coming with me Bro, I was about to ask them when you called me. Well Hayley has decided for me whether I like it or not, and she's to me what Kimberly is to you Bro, you know that…" he paused as the person on the other end spoke. "Of course I was coming anyway, but as for Conner, Ethan and Kira I can't say they have lives in different areas of the country, to be honest I think Ethan may have befriended Justin at MIT…." "Ok, ok, I'll ask them an call you right back." And with that they heard his phone clap shut as the sound of a chair moving along the floor came to their ears. The three former rangers scrambled back down the stairs as they would have during their rangers days in High School, the managed to get into the seats they had preoccupied before Dr. O left to take the call.

As the former black ranger came down the last step, Hayley now coming down them as well, he looked at his former students, "So you guys came in about the time I was talking about whether or not you guys would be coming on a trip with me or not right?" he asked in a very teacher like voice. They all looked down before Kira garnered up the nerve to look up and nod, "well then I can skip the un comfortable part of finding a way into the subject. You see Jason Scott called me last night sometime while you two," nodding at Conner and Kira, "were here last night inviting me to a bit of a reunion of the Mighty Morphin' and Zeo rangers in just over a week, he said you guys could come along too but I wanted to leave that up to yo…"

He never got to finish as all three jumped out of their seats practically yelling "I'm in!" as one. Tommy couldn't help but chuckle as they seemed to revert back to their teenage selves they had been only three years ago. "Ok guys, we'll leave for Angel Grove on Friday so you have the rest of the week to pack and spend time with your families, that's why you came here in the first place isn't it Kira?" all eyes turned to the pop star in yellow, who opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by her own phone ringing this time. Kira looked down and did not expect to see the name on the caller ID.

"Uh, looks like it's my turn for a call I should take." Kira said as she hit the send button on her phone, answering it. "Hello?"

"Kira, its Adam," the second black ranger said over the phone, which was just loud enough for both Conner and Tommy to hear. Conner was raking his brain trying to think of any Adam he might know, while Tommy sat there patiently wondering why Adam was calling Kira to begin with. Kira gave a short response wondering the same thing as Dr. O, while Adam explained. "Well ya see, a few members of the mighty morphin' rangers are getting together and I was hoping maybe you could convince Tommy to come down to Angel Grove to see the rest of the guys and I'm sure they'd love to meet you Tori and Xander might want to come down as well, you know meet the first rangers there were, and embarrass Tori for saying they only existed in comics before she became one." Kira stifled a laugh before getting up and heading to the other side of the room where the guys had to stain to hear her.

"Well thing is, Dr. O has already been invited to that party and is bringing me and the rest of the Dino Rangers with him; but I'll call Tori and Xander to see if they can make it. Too bad Bridge is still a little kid right now; otherwise I'd call him too!" She said the last part about Bridge slightly louder than she intended and the others heard her. "Anyway, I'll give them a call and get back to you." With that Adam thanked her and hung up. Kira turned around to find Ethan and Conner were five feet closer to here than when she left them a minute ago while Dr. O and Hayley were in the same spot as when they came in, just trying not to laugh.

Ethan gave her a wry smile, "So Kira, care to share with the class?" he asked. Returning his smile, she simply replied saying they might be having more company on their trip to Angel Grove before running up the stairs hitting the speed dial for the blue Wind Ranger. After the phone rang a few times the ranger in question answered.

"Hey Kira! I didn't expect to hear from you so soon, but I'm always happy to talk to my favorite yellow!" Tori Hanson said the moment she picked up.

"Hey Tori, I hadn't plan to call this soon either but I just spoke to Adam and he wants u to come back to Angel Grove to meet the first two teams of rangers, are you in?"


End file.
